1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an insulating system for use in buildings. More particularly, the present invention relates to a supplemental insulating cover for insulating attic openings. Specifically, the present invention relates to an insulating cover configured to fit over and receive therein a rigid insulating and sealing member atop an attic opening.
2. Background Information
Houses are commonly provided with a pull-down foldable ladder providing access to an attic. The attic opening is provided with a spring-loaded door which is pivotally mounted at one end. The foldable ladder is mounted to the top side of the door and such offers support to the ladder when it is unfolded, the foot of the ladder resting on the floor of a hallway or a room. The door is provided with a rope on the bottom side to pull the door downwardly so that the ladder can be unfolded to provide access to the attic.
The closure is generally located between two joists so that when the ladder is in a folded mode, it is located between the joists. Although insulation is commonly provided between the joists in the attic, for obvious reasons it is believed, the area surrounding and over the ladder is not. Moreover, it will be appreciated that the attic closure does not, in and of itself, provide a good seal with the opening in the attic floor. Thus, there is a crack or void through which hot air can be lost from the house in the winter and cold air in the summer, if the house is air conditioned. The heat loss through the stairwell, even though the area not provided with insulation is small, is considerable particularly in the colder climates. This, of course, results in greater heating bills. In a similar manner, an air-conditioned or cooled home in a warmer climate can allow hot air to flow into the living space, particularly, leading to greater costs to cool the living space within the home.
To combat these problems, devices are known to exist that cover attic openings, and many devices are known to cover attic openings having staircases in the folded position. Exemplary proposed solutions of others to combat these problems are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,628,151; 4,281,743, 4,658,555, 5,475,955, 4,151,894, 4,832,153; as well as in U.S. Pat. App. Publ. Nos.: 2004/0055819; 2013/0219804; and in a device commercially available for sale, known as a Therma-Dome® by Yankee Insulation Products, LLC of New Boston, N.H.